Service providers and device manufacturers (e.g., wireless, cellular, etc.) are continually challenged to deliver value and convenience to consumers by, for example, providing compelling network services. One area of interest has been the development of services that enable users to conduct multiparty teleconferences using mobile devices (e.g., a mobile phone or a tablet). In particular, multiparty teleconferencing is becoming more popular because it is often environmentally friendlier and more cost effective than having multiple users meet face-to-face. However, the sensitivity and effectiveness of microphones associated with mobile devices have also increased to the point where movement of such devices and/or various background noises can easily disrupt and/or degrade the quality of the teleconference. One way to prevent such disturbances and/or degradations is to have users manually mute their respective mobile devices while they are not speaking. However, users often forget to mute their respective devices and doing so can require cumbersome interaction with the device. Accordingly, service providers and device manufactures face significant technical challenges to create services that enable intuitive device muting and/or communications based on location, movement, noise, or a combination thereof.